


【银高】不相为谋

by sparrowvoice0205



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 15:50:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17368841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowvoice0205/pseuds/sparrowvoice0205
Summary: 就是同为ALPHA互相讨厌对方气味的银高两人





	【银高】不相为谋

※※AA银高，互不喜欢彼此味道的两人。

互瞪着彼此，其实这也是一个比试看看谁的气最长，毕竟他两就是不喜欢彼此的气味。银时说闻到高杉的味道会要他折寿的，对他而言吸入后残留的气味似是会持续很久一般，叫他无时无刻都会想到那人而敢到不适；不同于银时的，高杉对于银时的气味是即发的，喉头的不适叫他作呕，感觉给人糊了一口糖在喉头似的，黏腻着不适，为此他俩除了平常不对盘外，也是处处嫌弃对方。

但同为战友，高杉不得不去看照一下，竟然会病倒的传奇，一揭开木门，高杉本想先嘲讽他一番，就给迎面而来的气息弄得险些窒息，咳着，高杉的声音吵醒了里头的人。  
「怎么是你…来谋害病人的吗？」看见高杉，银时同样也不好受的眯起眼伫着自己的刀从床铺稍稍爬起身，要是高杉真想和自己玩这可是好机会要知道他也不会手下留情。

呛出泪的墨绿瞥了眼发话的人后，径自越过他前去推开窗子至少散散房内呛人的味道先。

看着高杉的动作银时放下刀，脱力的躺了回去这天气生病真的很讨厌，又热又湿的，为此他已经满身汗，大概就是这样跟着汗水的分泌气味才那么浓郁的。  
「先起来换衣服」跪坐在一旁，高杉说着，然而床上的人稍稍眯了自己一下后，便抬起手枕在他腿上，一语不发的继续睡着。  
「这是做什么？」看着那只手高杉问道。  
「……嗯！不是啊！这不就是要你帮忙来拉开吗？」略微嘶哑的声音说道，高杉当然的皱眉，他没想要服务他到那么周到，他们是战友，不是看护。  
「等那天我把你打到瘫痪你再说吧！起来自己解开」说着，银时也只好认了，坐起软绵绵的上身，自行来开身侧的小结。

在银时褪去衣物时，高杉很快的贴上自己备来的冷水，一面轻柔的擦拭掉银时身上的汗水，一面说着这不是为了他，而是今天轮他看顾人他可不想等等给这浓郁的气味薰得头疼。

这样的擦拭还没完，高杉在银时身上的手就给人抓住   
「银时？」疑问着。  
「大概是鼻塞或者烧昏头了，竟然觉得这样的你不错」想当然这话立刻引来高杉的反感，去推着银时，两人平常是不相上下的力道，仅是此刻有人抱病没那般有力很快的给高杉推回床上。

但银时也不是那么没有计划的，紧抓着高杉的手，翻身，把人卷入自己的身下。  
「银时」木板磕得高杉的背生疼的唤着。银时贴上自己给汗水浸湿的额头，大概是在这动作下产生的晕眩，银时有些发晕的闭眼。  
「好好休息不好吗？还是嫌时间不够多想躺久一点？这我可乐意为你效劳了」抬手高杉憋着气去打捞银时的刀。才刚摸到没能握到就给身上人灼热的手掌抓住，摆往他的胸口。  
「银时…快从我身上起来，好了随你怎么做」唤着，高杉知道银时大概又再撒娇，否则也不会这样，只是难得他没嫌弃自己，两人同为A真要坐起来，其实满是骂声以及羞辱，这并不代表他们真的讨厌彼此，真要说大概是所谓的情趣吧！

\------------------------------

退开些许距离，银时给烧灼的气息抚着高杉，带些水气的红眸直直的望着高杉随后摇头的深埋在高杉的颈窝，两人的温差，让银时的热一点一点的导向高杉，在他身下的手去扯着高杉的衣物去咬着他。  
「痛…」眯起墨绿的眼瞳，高杉知道自己心里拒绝不了银时不然凭他现在这破样子，一拳让他听话就是了，何必让人这样啃咬着自己。

扯开自己的颈子，高杉任由银时的啃咬以及拉开他的衣物，抬手高杉抚上银时赤裸的上身。或许对于鼻塞的银时高杉的气味不再叫他难受，记得之前吵的时候就自己吻上去呛得银时直咳，但现在自己给那甜腥薰得，闭着眼高杉努力去适应那气味。

咬了一阵子，本以为满足银时的口欲就能结束，对方却坐起身，去拉下高杉的衣物。  
「银时！」唤道，对方高温的手探入高杉的下身去抚摸着，没理会高杉的叫唤，银时径自的抚下身去舔吻他的下身，他俩不常折磨做，毕竟对方的气味他浓郁，所以银时趁着自己没什么嗅觉时来做，他自身的温度加上口腔的高温，几乎实在下一刻，高杉的性器就在他口内硬挺了起来。  
「嗯……」轻吟着，高杉本来推阻的手转而抚起银时的发丝，让他一低头就能看见对方，一口吞了进去，银时抬眸去看高杉。两人才一对上，高杉更是无法忍受，扬起头呻吟着。

眯起眼，高杉又一次给银时牵着走，抬手托住自己的大腿根部，其实能够享受银时的服务倒也不错，以往可没什么机会体验的，只可惜双方都不是会自发分泌体液的身体，成为被进入的那一方，高杉要比银时承受的太多痛苦，纵然他一喊疼对方反到更为兴奋，毕竟这可代表着自己是给征服的那一方，银时只会越发卖力的表现，惹得最终高杉不再抱怨，抿着嘴忍下痛楚。

「别这样叫出来……」嘶哑着声音，银时不知道什么时候松口说着。他褪去自己的裤子，带着强烈气味的性器，已然挺立着，但仅是头部略微的湿润，就着这般去磨蹭着高杉，根本起不了作用。  
「别啊……」唤着，高杉还是给人翻过身趴跪在他面前，高抬着的臀部给银时自下方顶入，那一瞬间高杉撕心裂肺的重吟出声，软下的大腿无法制止的抽搐着。

没给高杉多少适应时间，银时就开始晃动，每一下都挺入到高杉的深处，惹得给他捣弄着的人粗喘着，几乎是在高杉因为不适该说咳着是银时才缓下身下的摆动。  
「咳咳……你这样我根本没法呼吸…」蹭着枕头，高杉闭上眼，努力缓着体内的不适说着。碍于银时的抽动没能顾及高杉的胸腔以上，以至于他全部的冲击都压在他颈部以及胸腔，那几乎要喘不过气的感觉高杉真心觉得自己会给折腾死，所以才劝退银时后，他翻过身，对着身前有着烧糊脑袋而一点体贴都没有的恋人提议。

 

扯开自己的大腿，高杉尽起所能展现自己的柔韧度，要知道这一点小事没做好苦的也是自己，纵然有些人会先为伴侣以唾液做一次性器的润滑，但是这不是高杉能够忍受的事，给人进入一次的下身算不上柔软，但至少先试过一次它的尺寸，再一次那灼热挺入时，高杉纵然难受，但还可以以呼吸舒缓。

手贴着自己的下腹，高杉尽可能的去抑制来自体内的抽搐，在自己身上的人每一次抽插，都能让高杉性器去磨蹭到他的腹部，粉色的头部渐渐的泌出透明的液体，淌留在银时腹部的肌纹上，流入两人交合的地方。

许是高烧的作用，银时的感官迟钝了许多，在高杉内里不住抽搐起来时，他后知后觉的继续抽插着，过于激烈的动作，惹得身下人难以承受。  
「银……银时…快…停下……别……」攥紧身侧的被褥，高杉撑起双腿弓起腰身去闪避，但身上人依旧没能停下，一次次的顶弄着，每一下高杉的性器就不住吐射出浊白的液体。

好不容易叫银时停下高杉已经没了力气，但身上人依然没能满足。仅仅是稍稍等候高杉喘口气，那灼热的下身有一次探入前端。  
「银时…」带着哭腔，高杉依然无法承受再一次，但对方依然没去理会，顶入自己的全部。

紧抓着枕头高杉吃痛的挺起上身，樱红的乳珠就给银时温热的口腔含住。  
「不……啊啊啊…银时」晃着，银时配合着舌头的舔弄重重的吸吮着，这让高杉逐渐放声呼喊着。  
「乖…」以唇瓣蹭着发胀的乳尖，银时安抚道，想当然没有任何作用，银时做着与语气相违的动作，性器一次次重重撞着高杉，看着他柔顺的发丝在被褥与枕间蹭得凌乱，银时笑着起身，抓来身侧的腿窝，压向自己身前并拢，这让两人更深切的感受着性器以及紧致，随后适应些后银时把那双腿靠向自己的左侧肩头。  
「嗯……」与内壁给为紧密的结合，银时轻吟出声，身下人在这般动作下逐渐自他肩头滑落，最终给银时压着侧躺，单膝跪着，银时一手压着高杉的大腿抽动着，逼迫着自己尽快释放，毕竟身下人已经快不行。

白浊在高杉体内无法有去处的跟着银时的性器吐了出来沾染在他右侧的臀瓣上。轻颤着，给人这般磨蹭的后穴依然发胀着，微血管增加了他的敏感度，没一丝自体内给排出的白浊都搔着高杉的离智，顿时，高杉似是能理解发情的O的感受，腿间的湿濡真的很难受。

拿起本来给银时擦汗的毛巾，银时随意的擦了擦自己后，又去帮高杉擦拭，之后是刚回来的桂觉得高杉身上的气味有点恶心。  
甜甜苦苦的像什么东西坏掉一样，为此高杉心里暗暗的想着，大概是一个坏掉的A要变O的气味吧！


End file.
